We Are Nowhere Near Normal
by nanananananh
Summary: "Here We Come Pokey Oaks High!" The Ruff's Are Back In Town, But Can The Puff's Handle It? The Past Is The Past, But What If It Comes Back? R&R CounterpartCounterpart  Took Over Story For Friend


The blaring of an alarm clock had invaded the once tranquil setting of the dimly lit room. A beautiful silhouette had begun to rise from the light pink satin sheets that lay on the bed, the figure's long, flowing, red hair, reaching her knees, and her sparkling pink eyes slowly opening from underneath her beautifully long-lashed eyelids.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I stretched my arms up above my head and let out a gentle yawn as I reached over to quiet the alarm clock. I stepped out of bed in a light pink nightgown that was cut right below my knees.

I walked into the hallway knocking on Bubbles' door to wake her up.

"I'm up!" she immediately replied from the other side of the door.

"Got it" I replied happy she wasn't like the stubborn person I had to deal with next.

Next was Buttercup. I knocked on her door but no answer; I tried again but still, no answer. This was getting me frustrated.

I banged on the door this time, "BUTTERCUP, IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" I yelled.

This time Buttercup yelled back, "OKAY! GEEZ! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO LOUD ABOUT IT!"

"Well wake up next time and I won't have to!" I replied.

"Fine!" she replied back, clearly annoyed.

Satisfied, I flew straight back to my room to get ready for school. I pondered as to what I should wear today. Hmmmm…. I thought to myself. Finally I had the perfect outfit. I put on a light pink tank top, a light gray cropped sweater, a light pink belt, light grey skinny jeans which were ripped at the knees, and some light pink sneakers. I brushed my hair, putting it up in a light pink bow.

"Perfect!" I said to myself.

I flew downstairs and grabbed a bowl of cereal.

Soon Bubbles joined me. She was dressed in a baby blue tube top, a white cropped sweater with baby blue hearts, some white shorts, baby blue sneakers, and her hair in her shoulder length, curly pigtails. "Good morning Blossom" she said with a smile, in her usual soft and innocent voice.

"Good morning Bubbles" I smiled back. She sat down at the table to join me and finally Buttercup flew down.

"Hey" she said. Buttercup was dressed in a black Tee with a skull on it, green cargo pants, black sneakers, and her short, layered, jet black hair clipped with a little skull. "Good morning Buttercup" Bubbles and I said in unison. We finished our breakfasts and waited before it was time to leave.

"I can't wait to get to our new school!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Me neither, just think of all the things to accomplish in high school" I replied.

Buttercup snickered, "Blossom you're such a nerd sometimes"

"Am not" I said, embarrassed.

"Are too" she teased.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM. NOT."

"ARE. TOO."

This argument surprisingly lasted for more than ten minutes.

Bubbles butt in at this point, "Come on you guys! Don't fight! We gotta go or we're gonna be late for school."

Realizing the time we had wasted arguing, Bubbles was right.

"Come on girls! " I said as we flew out the door.

Thankfully, we arrived with eight minutes before the bell would ring. The girls and I sat beneath a tree while we awaited the class bell.

"Wow! So this is Pokey Oaks High." I exclaimed with amazement. "Just imagine the adventures that are waiting for us!"

"Isn't it wonderful?" Bubbles said in awe.

"Psh! It's not sucha big deal. I mean c'mon! It's just a school." Buttercup decided, not amused.

"Are you kidding Buttercup!" High school is supposed to be some of the best years of your life!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah right" she scoffed. "I mean just look at this dump" she began to point out every single little flaw with the school.

"It's worn down, I bet it's full of annoying ass teachers, and all the guys here look like dorks from what I see."

"Well maybe you just need a closer look" Bubbles inspected.

"Bubbles may be right Buttercup; you should give this place a chance." I agreed "We should be inside looking for our lockers anyway."

"Ugh, fine!" she said in disgust.

Slowly we started our way inside the new school.

The room was dark and eerie.

A single red bed lay on the side of the room.

The blankets began rustling and from underneath, a young masculine body wearily stretched his arms into the air.

Suddenly two blood red eyes pierced the dark.

The figure had risen from his bed and made his way towards the window where he opened the curtains unveiling the sun.

**Brick's P.O.V**

"Wow that's bright."

I squinted my eyes as the light invaded my room. My eyes slowly made their way to the clock. The numbers read, "7:00 a.m."

Hmph, I figured we'd be late to school after that party we went to last night.

Of course, I was right.

I walked out of my room and banged on a dark blue door that was next door to mine.

"Get up Boomer."

I could hear him groaning and slightly mumbling something, but I didn't quite catch it.

"Fine", he replied groggily.

I then made my way to Butch's room. I already knew what to expect from him. Immediately I banged on the dark green door.

"BUTCH, WAKE UP AND GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!"

"UGH! WHATEVER YOU SAY, BOSS", he mocked.

I could tell he was trying to get on my nerves. I ignored him knowing getting into a fight with him would just be a waste of my time, and besides we were late to school as it is.

I walked back to my room throwing on a black t-shirt, black pants, a red jacket, a red belt, black and red sneakers, and my trademark backwards red hat. I flew down to the door to wait for Boomer and Butch.

"Goodmornin' Brick"

Boomer came down with a blue and white striped polo shirt, blue jeans, and some blue sneakers.

"Hey Boomer, is Butch coming downstairs yet?"

Just then out of nowhere a dark green flash of light passed us and went out the door.

"C'mon slowpokes or we're gonna be even later."

Butch was dressed in a black t-shirt, dark green jeans, black sneakers, and with some black gloves. He hopped on his motorcycle and rode off. Boomer and I nodded at each other and we flew after him.

_I wonder how our first day of school's going to be._

We could see the school coming up fast.

_Here we come Pokey Oaks High.  
><em>


End file.
